


Armada

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: "I don't have ships, I have an armada."A collection of one-shots, each featuring one of my favorite ships, length and quality may vary. Tags will be added along with each chapter. Fluff is coming.





	1. A new neighbour (Franky x Robin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU : Franky is a mechanic, living a simple life until a certain librarian installs her shop in front of his garage.

Franky is a simple guy.

He gets up early in the morning, does a little exercise, eats, takes a shower then goes to work. He spends the day at the garage he's been running for a few years, repairing whatever vehicle people bring him, at a more than reasonable price for top quality work. He closes at night, and either goes back home to watch TV or tinker electronic devices in his workshop, or hangs out with his friends at the Thousand Sunny, a cosy bar downtown. Nothing really transcending but it's enough, he doesn't need more than that to be happy. Or so he thought.

 

Five weeks ago a new library opened in front of the garage. He just went back from lunch when he saw this big ass truck full with shelves and boxes, and four burly men unloading the whole into the shop that had been empty for the last 2 years. Franky remembered the previous owner, a very kind old man selling postal cards and souvenirs. When he died his children kept arguing about the place and none of them ever actually took care of it. He always thought it was disrespectful of the old man's memory, and sometimes regretted not having someone on the other side of the road to go and talk to on calmer days. So he waited next to the window, hoping to see the new shopkeeper.

A client went in with a car that had been in an accident, nothing he couldn't repair of course but it took him the whole afternoon to fully evaluate the damage and price the repairs. Once done, he glanced outside and saw the movers were done on the other side of the road, the truck had been moved and the metallic curtains were being drawn from inside. He dropped his tools and hurried outside, not wanting to miss the opportunity of greeting his new neighbour, and the moment he stepped on the sideway he saw the most beautiful woman ever.

Elegant in her purple dress and black boots, a fluffy dark red scarf shielding her neck and collarbones from the prickling cold of autumn evenings. Tall, her dark hair held in a tight bun, thin metal-framed glasses perched on a nose that would make Cleopatra jealous.

He didn't have the time to notice the color of the eyes behind the glasses, and she was already turning to close the door behind her, oblivious to his presence. He caught his breath and remembered he was supposed to greet her somehow. But he felt awkward, surely a woman of this caliber wouldn't want to just shake a mechanic's sweaty and greasy hand.

Just when he started wondering if he should come back the day after, with a gift of some kind, maybe, she turned back to walk towards the sideway. A few steps later she finally noticed him and stopped in her tracks with an inquiring look, pulling her glasses up with the tip of her index.

Franky had to blink to get out of his daze, then he waved, smiling. Seeing her wave back was enough to ease him back into his usual cheery self. "Hi ! I'm Franky, the mechanic, your neighbor", he told her.

The woman had a soft smile, and answered, "Nice to meet you. I'm Robin, a librarian." Her voice was deeper than expected and a bit gruff but somehow it only added to her charm. Then she lowered the hand she was waving in an invitation to a handshake.

Well, at least the woman – Robin, a bird's name, that suits her well with her feather-like scarf – was willing to shake hands, but Franky didn't want to risk staining her good looks with oil and grease. Holding out his hands, he explained : "Sorry, I'm all dirty and I doubt you want to spend the evening cleaning oil stains." He chuckled, then added,"Trust me, they're awful to deal with."

Robin cocked her hip just a little to let her hand graciously land on it, then offered, "Then why don't you come by tomorrow before you open so we can shake hands properly ?"

He gave her the two thumbs up, exclaiming "That's suuu-per ! I'll see you in the morning then !"

She chuckled, waved once more then left.

Franky watched her leaving, her wide hips swaying and her dress fitting all too nicely around them. When she turned around the corner he mindlessly went to clean and close the garage, like a zombie on autopilot. He was too busy thinking about how he'd get to see such a woman just across the street everyday from now on. And how he'd got a chance at talking to her again so soon.

Of course the morning after he was up even earlier than usual, half an hour before his alarm clock, so he used the extra time to workout more, the effort wearing the adrenaline off him. He was as excited as a teen on his first date. And it wasn't even a date, though he put on a nice shirt and stopped by a bakery to buy cake, hoping the lady would like sweets for breakfast. That ought to be way better than an dirty handshake.

Arriving at the library, Franky looked through the front window, peering between the shelves already full of books and the empty boxes laying everywhere, but saw noone, so he knocked and waited with his cake in his hands.

Shortly after he saw Robin emerging from the back, slaloming through the furniture and goods. She reached the door and opened it with a smile. "Good morning. This is a library, you don't have to knock to enter, you know."

Franky blushed, looking to the side realizing his mistake, and sheepishly explained, "I didn't know if you were open yet, since you just moved in yesterday."

"That's considerate of you but my movers did quite a good job so I planned on opening today." After a while of awkward standing in the doorway, she hopped back inside and invited him, "Come in, I made some coffee."

Franky didn't like coffee, he knew that was most people expected in the morning, either that or tea, maybe juice but he would still drink cola so he always had one or two bottles in his backpack just in case. He retrieved one of them and opened it while Robin served filled a cup with the dreaded liquid. He saw her look at him but she didn't comment, and simply sat near a small table, motioning over a chair for him to do as well.

She inquired about the neighbourhood, how long he'd been there and stuff like that, he replied but all the while he couldn't get her eyes off her. Her own eyes were piercing and searching into his soul, at least it felt like it. He somehow sensed he could never lie to her, not that he intended to. He asked her about why she moved here and where she was from, but saw a flick of sadness in her eyes when she answered. He frowned, fighting the urge to take her into his arms and hug her tight, but deciding not to pry, decided to list all the countries he visited and compare with her travel experiences. She was apparently pleasantly surprised at the change of topic, smiled warmly and caught the bait.

A honk outside alerted them of the presence of a customer for Franky, and they realized they'd been engrossed in their conversation for more than an hour, thus exceeding by far their respective opening hours. Franky excused himself, hurrying outside, but before he stepped off the sidewalk he heard Robin behind him, "Have a nice day, Mr Mechanic."

He turned around and saw her standing with her hand open, just like the day before. This time he didn't have to worry about being dirty though, so he took her pale fingers into his large hand, careful not to hold them too tight. He couldn't help but marvel at the delicate skin lodged in his palm before actually shaking her hand. He pulled back and with a wide smile, answered, "Only if you have a suuu-per day, Robin." With that he ran to his client.

Since then every week on the same day Franky stops by her shop and have coffee, he still brings cake – and his cola, of course. He enjoys Robin's presence, her soothing voice, the way she talks about her books like they're her treasure. Sometimes he wants to try and read one of them, but he hasn't mustered up the courage to ask her. She impresses him. Not only because she's beautiful, and she is, but she's smart, she knows history like the back of her hand and she's good at explaining things, he could listen to her for hours. A few times he's caught Robin looking in the vague, and saw sadness in her eyes, quickly chased by her usual soft smile. Everytime he notices it something drops in his stomach and he wants to comfort her. He doesn't know though if she'll let him, he doesn't even know why she's like that but, it hurts him so much. So Franky jokes and makes her laugh, he feels so proud when her eyes smile.

 

It's the sixth week since Robin has installed her library in front of the garage. Franky woke up this morning with a vague memory of a dream, dark eyes, even darker hair, pale skin contrasting with his and he felt all giddy. That's when he realized he was falling for her. Tomorrow he's going to have coffee with her just like every week, and the thought makes him more antsy than usual.

Today is a slow day at work so Franky uses his free time to tinker in his secondary workshop at the back of the garage. He always has wood and metal scrapes, spare parts from every device you can imagine, and the skill to build anything from it. He cuts small wooden planks, polishes them and assembles them in a tiny box. He carves the front with a intricate cherry blossom design, he's always been good with woodwork and now seems to be a good time to put that to use. Then he roams his toolboxes and the shelves full of electronic components, plugs his soldering iron and gets to work. A few resistors and other thingamajigs later, the circuit is complete and all the cables are safe in the hidden compartment. Franky adds the final touch : a silver lock and key, preventing unwanted aperture.

He's been so engrossed in his work he didn't even notice the day has gone by and he should have closed about an hour ago, but well, it was for a good cause. Now he's looking forward to tomorrow.

 

Franky is standing outside the library, his usual cake in his hands and his heart beating so fast he swears he can feel the blood pressure in every vein. He breathes, knocks on the door – he knows he could enter by himself but he likes to see her face when she recognizes him through the window glass – and waits, more eagerly than usual.

When she comes to the door and opens for him, he flashes her his best smile and hopes she doesn't notice something's unusual, though he has the stark impression that she already knows. She leads them to the table now used to their weekly meetings, and routinely pours herself a cup of coffee while Franky gets his cola – and reminds himself that he's not making a mistake and that the worst he risks is honesty, he trusts her. The thought remains in the back of his head, as she watches closely his movements while he picks the wrapped box from his bag and hands it to her.

She tilts her head in a silent interrogation but starts unwrapping the present nonetheless, removing a few layers of colored paper to find the warm and solid material underneath. Her mouth slightly opens as she inhales, taking in the sight of the beautifully carved wood, and she traces the cherry blossom petals with the tips of her fingers. Then she finds the lock and she turns the key, carefully opening the box to reveal its content. A soft and melancholic, yet comforting melody starts playing, and a copper-plated feather turns around the metallic pick it's secured to. As the notes unveil themselves Robin starts smiling, and when the melody stops she looks up at Franky, something fond in her eyes. "It's beautiful", she says, and she closes the box, cradling the item into her lap like a cherished cat. "And I didn't know you were a musician, it's not that easy to reproduce a tune by ear."

Franky smiles and feels his cheeks warm up a little when he answers, "Well, I've heard you sing that when you make coffee, and since it's a song you like, I thought you might appreciate another version of it."

Robin sips her coffee, humming thoughtfully. Then she looks through the window like she does when she looks sad, except this time she's smiling, and she says, "My mother taught me that song. That's almost all I've got left from her." Franky's heart tightens and he wonders for a brief moment if he made a mistake, until she looks into his eyes, takes his hand and adds, "Thank you."

Franky looks at the small and delicate hand in his, careful not to hold it too tight, his heart skips a beat when he registers the gentle warmth nudged against his skin and the fact that Robin accepted his gift – no, that she liked it. He turns his head back to her and find her eyes fondly looking at him, doesn't think and places a quick peck on her cheek, quickly going back to his place but never letting her hand go.

Robin looks at him surprised, but then she chuckles and kisses Franky on the cheek too, a bit closer to the mouth and that's enough to make him ecstatic. "You're an interesting person", she states.

"And you're so much more than that."

 

Franky is a simple guy.

He gets up early in the morning, does a little exercise, eats, takes a shower then goes to work. He spends the day at the garage, still doing top quality work repairing vehicles. But when he closes at night, more often than not it's to meet a stunning brunette. And now he finds his life would be really dull without a certain librarian in his life.


	2. Rainy morning (Shanks x Benn Beckman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU : Benn and Shanks have been dating for three months. It's Saturday morning and Benn wakes up with thoughts and doubts, that Shanks will chase easily.

Benn wakes up at the sound of rain falling on the windows.

He opens his eyes and meets a tanned shoulder, partially hidden by red hair. He smiles, nudging his nose into the crook of his lover's neck and inhaling his scent, tightening the arm he didn't know already rested around the other's waist. He likes to wake up next to Shanks, just a little before him and watch him sleep. He looks serene, and Benn can shamelessly admire him.

Benn kisses Shanks's shoulder, adjusting his position so he's flush against him, getting as much warmth as possible, and thinks he's very lucky. To have in his bed, in his life, and in his heart, a man that loves and respects him, that makes him laugh, teaches him about random stuff and makes him want to be a better person – for himself, for the other, for them, and that's something he never had with anyone he'd been in a relationship with –, to have someone that deeply cares about him even though they met just three months ago, it's almost surreal how being with Shanks and loving him came naturally. They're a perfect fit for each other, like-minded and agreeing on most points, and when they don't they delve in debates until they settle but they never fight, not for real, it's exhilarating and... well, Benn is hooked.

It's a bit weird, he's never been afraid of commitment but previous experiences proved him that it could turn into a nightmare when you're not with the right person... he became cautious and decided to take his time, and he doesn't regret that decision. However, Shanks has a tendency to make him rethink said decision. Benn wouldn't mind living with him. Shanks already spends most of his time here, has a pretty decent amount of spare clothes in the closet – enough to grant him his dedicated shelve –, a toothbrush and a towel in the bathroom, and the delivery guy is used to see him at the door, paying for their pizzas once a week. It's pretty much like he lives here already, he just doesn't have his name on the mailbox yet.

It still feels weird, though. Benn shouldn't be feeling like this for someone he met not so long ago, especially after one too many exes that taught him not to trust too fast, but he still does. He wants to be with this man and no other, he wants him in his life and won't let go.

Shanks shuffles a bit, exhaling a soft snore and offering his neck, that Benn immediately kisses, delighted by the light moan he earns from his lover.

Who cares if it's weird. He's never been so convinced. He doesn't know what Shanks will think of that, though, he wonders how he should bring the topic. Is it too soon ? Is it too much ? He told Shanks about his reserves concerning commitment, this may be confusing, how is he supposed to deal with that ?

Benn turns around in dismay, pushing his back against Shanks's and frowning in thought. Now he knows what he wants but he doesn't want to risk his relationship by rushing anything. He's going to have to wait, but he loves him so much it hurts, he can't lose him.

Shanks grunts, shuffling against him, Benn doesn't want to wake him up so he doesn't move. Soon enough though, the redhead is turning around to mirror the position they had just before, lacing his arm around Benn's waist and kissing him between the shoulderblades. Benn shivers at the touch, and leans into it. He feels Shanks's breath against his back, the cocoon of warmth keeping him safe and his fingers trailing down his chest. He keeps silent, enjoying the treat.

"I want to live with you."

Benn's heart skips a beat.

The sleepy but smiling voice goes on, "You make me happy. I sleep better when I'm with you and I want to spend more time with you. We're so good together I want more of it. I love you."

Benn closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath, smiling. Shanks will never cease to amaze him, and wipe away his doubts with an enviable easiness. Yeah, he really is lucky. He takes his lover's hand and holds it tight against his chest, hoping his heartbeat will convey what words aren't enough for. "I love you too."


	3. Climbing to the top (Usopp x Kaya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU : Usopp and Luffy are roommates at East Blue University, they climb together but Usopp needs some more training. Lowkey LawLu and Nami x Vivi.

East Blue University, March 30th.

 

The two loudest roommates of the campus are climbing the wall in the gymnasium, racing to the top like they often do, a little crowd of friends and classmates cheering them. They're training as usual for their hiking escapades on weekends, but they just can't help making a game out of it.

Nami, a redhead studying accounting, along with roughly half of the people present, is encouraging one of them, "Go, Luffy !"

Said brown-haired boy pauses in his tracks, turns back to look at his childhood friend, and flashes her an ear-splitting smile.

"Keep going, you idiot ! There are bets going on !"

"Nami-swan is so cute when she's angry~", a close-by perfect-grade cooking student swoons.

Luffy resumes his climbing while his competitor snarls at the lovecook, "Oi, Sanji, you said you'd cheer on me, you bastard !"

Sanji raises his fist in a half-hearted attempt at a cheer and deadpans "Go, Usopp-sama, best climber in the world, nothing and noone can defeat you."

A few pairs of eyes widen at the declaration, including Nami's, whose smile is creeping up by the second. "What kind of bet did you lose to have to say such a thing ?"

"I lost no bet", Sanji counters, but doesn't meet her inquiring gaze.

Nami scoops closer to the blond, using her charms to extort further information.

Meanwhile, the long-nosed climber pokes his tongue at the duo before resuming his ascent, only to notice Luffy's advance on the track. He rushes up higher and actually closes in on his roommate, but in the end the flag at the top is caught by the other.

Nami cheers, before holding her hand out, palm up, gesturing to the crowd, "Now, for the money."

Some groan, some complain, but not a single one tries to escape her piercing gaze, rumors say her roommate, a history student, has eyes everywhere and knows more about the campus's stories than morale would allow her to say out loud.

Reaching down the floor, Usopp rants, "Oi, Nami, I would have won if not for your gambling addiction."

"Shishishi ! Maybe, maybe not", Luffy chuckles behind him.

"What ? You want a rematch against the great Usopp-sama ?"

"Another time ? Torao takes me to the restaurant tonight..."

Sanji perks in, "Poor boy. Does he know what he signed for?"

Usopp frankly laughs at that, "Good thing he's a doctor then, so he can afford it." Puffing out his chest, he adds, "But yeah, you'd better train 'till next time. You've been warned, next time I won't go easy on you."

Luffy exclaims "Will do !", and with that he leaves.

The rest of the group disperse for the night, some to work, most to sleep, they all have classes to attend tomorrow after all.

 

East Blue University, March 31st.

 

After a long day of interesting but exhausting classes, Luffy and "the crew", as he likes to call it, meet to make plans for the weekend. The crew namely consists of Luffy – who likes to call himself the "captain" as he's the one that brought them all together –, Nami and her roommate Robin, the hosts for the night, Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, a martial arts student Luffy had to give directions to a few months back and became friends with since, and Chopper, a young prodigy studying medicine.

Tonight though, Usopp isn't with them, he pretended to have overdue work to skip the drinking and the talking, in favor of climbing. The gymnasium is empty at night so he doesn't have to worry about anyone bothering him or calling him on needing more training than Luffy : it's not his fault his roommate climbs like a monkey after all ! He forgoes the security straps, it's the kind of motivation that always worked with him.

Usopp isn't that bad of a climber, he's pretty agile but he needs to go faster. At about half the wall's height he starts to feel a light but pleasant burn in his muscles, he adjusts his position for the next step, grabs the edge... and slips.

The fall doesn't last long, Usopp barely has the time to yelp and he's already on the ground with a loud thud. A strained groan ensue, he fell from far higher and didn't get a scratch, but this time he couldn't position himself properly for the reception and something is definitely wrong with his left arm. He can't move it, it hurts like hell all the way up to his shoulder and lower neck, alright, maybe this time he was a bit reckless.

The design student gets up, in pain but trying not to show it – even though there's no witness to his misery – and one-handedly puts back his stuff in his bag, internally thanking himself for always having his public transports card with him, and makes his way to the bus stop. No way in hell he's going to ask for help, he's going to the hospital by himself.

The bumpy ride doesn't help with the arm – or the shoulder, he doesn't know anymore, his left side is just pure pain right now – and when he finally arrives at the hospital, he silently thanks whoever designed the city's public transports map for putting a bus stop right in front of the emergencies entrance. His arm still doesn't move and the pain is excruciating, he needs a doctor and he needs one now.

After checking in at the admissions counter, Usopp goes to sit in the waiting room. Fortunately, it's almost empty, so the wait doesn't last long, about twenty minutes later his name is called and he makes his way to the examination room.

A young woman greets him inside, motioning to a chair in front of the desk she's sitting at, "Please, have a sit."

Usopp nods and does as he's told, his words having temporarily left him as he realizes how beautiful his interlocutor is.

The cute blonde smiles at him, "I'm an intern, I'll examine you. So, tell me what brings you here ?"

Usopp blinks and comes up with one of his fabulous stories, "Well, you see, I was chased by the mob and at some point I was stuck in the back of an alley, so I had to escalade a four-stories tall building to escape. I was running fast on the roofs but one of them caught me, I fought him and won, of course, but he managed to hit me and I think something's wrong. Not that it hurts, not at all, but I can't use my left arm and I need it to finish beating the hell out of those lowlifes."

"Really ? That's so brave ! But how did you get involved with those guys ?", the intern wonders in awe.

The long-nosed storyteller puffs out his chest – as much as possible with his left side burning like hell, contrary to his previous assertion – and explains, "I'm not one of them. They want my skills both as an elite sniper and a tactician but I refused an offer to work with them, let's just say they... don't take "no" for an answer."

The blonde intern's eyes are wide open and her mouth is slightly agape, she's clearly impressed. "Well, that's pretty courageous of you." She has a soft smile and adds, "You shouldn't put yourself in danger like that... Well, for now, let's take a look at that arm."

Usopp's heart skips a beat when he hears her worrying about his well-being, but he quickly recovers his composure and follows her to the examination table. "You know, I've been in much worse situations than that."

"Is that so ? Can you tell me more about it ?", she inquires, curious eyes and soft smile directed at him. "I'm Kaya, by the way."

So Usopp tells her about the time he fought a giant shark, while she examines his shoulder and arm. Her hands are soft and warm, soothing his aching skin, and he has trouble not looking at her. He's a good storyteller though, so he never interrupts his speech, and revels in the sparks in the nurse's eyes as he unfolds the big finale of his fictitious – yet fabulous – adventure.

"Wow, you sure are impressive. I have good news, though : you don't have anything broken, your shoulder is just a bit swollen because you arm is dislocated. I'll put it right back in place for you."

Usopp beams at the good news, but flinches at the idea of having his arm mistreated again, "I-Isn't there another way ?"

She lifts an eyebrow, "Come on, you've seen way worse. I'll make you a prescription for painkillers to take home and you'll be good as new in just a few days, I promise."

Gathering his courage, the climber accepts his demise and grits his teeth. "Sure, let's get this over with."

Kaya hands him a folded towel to bite on while she handles him.

Usopp bites hard, closes his eyes, inhales and nods for the nurse to do her job. It happens fast, so fast that he doesn't register the pain right away and thinks it's over already. A couple of seconds later though a flash of pain irradiates from the base of his neck to his left side, making him yelp in surprise. The pain quickly fades to a reasonable level, and the feeling left is more annoying than painful.

"You should be alright now. Can you move your arm ?", the nurse asks.

Tentatively at first, Usopp tries to lift his hand, expecting a burning pain but feeling nothing more than a light burn in the muscles and tendons. "Oh, it's back I guess", he says, a bit stunned. He kind of hoped he would have to stay longer in the nurse's company.

Kaya smiles – she looks so kind and vulnerable when she smiles –, "Great. I'm going to do one last check-up on your arm just to make sure everything's fine and I didn't miss a thing earlier, now that you can move, and then you can go home safely."

Usopp observes the nurse as she asks for him to move this and that way, relishes the touch of her pale fingers on his tingling skin, wishes he could get closer to her. He doesn't find the perfect punch-line to get to see her again when she hands him his prescription, and instead engrosses them in a conversation that exceeds by far the limits of both the usual topics between a patient and an ER nurse, and the reasonable time for their medical interview.

By the time Usopp starts to think he may very well have a crush on Kaya, the examination room's door flies open to reveal a fuming old lady, dressed in a med coat with a badge stating "Head Doctor". "Kaya ! Don't think you're here to slack off ! We have a dozen people here among which one vital emergency and I don't wish to amputate anyone tonight. Get out. Now !"

Kaya starts at her name being called, and is up by the door before the grumpy doctor finishes her rant, clearly used to being bossed around like this.

She leaves in her trail a dumbfounded Usopp, caught red-handed preventing a nurse from doing her job, and feeling quite guilty and ashamed about it.

"Oi, kid. Unless you know how to make stitches I suggest you clear the room for the next patients."

Usopp gets up, lips tightly sealed, not daring to defy the mean-looking doctor, and makes his way towards the exit. As he passes through the door, he's stopped by a skinny but surprinsingly strong hand on his – valid – shoulder. He looks up to meet a piercing inquiring gaze.

"We _do_ have a vital emergency. But it's been a while since I last saw her smile like that. Maybe you should come by more often. Not as a patient, I mean, unless you're keen on getting hurt, that I can help you with", she says, smiling.

Said smile sort of reminds Usopp of a witch, and he wants to run away but he's kind of glued in place.

"Cat got your tongue ? Or do you wish to know the secret to my eternal youth ?"

"N-No, thanks", he stammers, and as soon as he feels the grip on him loosen just a little, he swiftly escapes and runs to the front door, barely watching around for the cute nurse.

Usopp takes the bus back home, and recalls as much as he can about Kaya while the adrenaline wears off. Her soft smile, her eyes, her voice. Yeah, maybe he should go back there someday. She's kind and he'd like to know her more. He doesn't need to meet the old doctor again, though, the memory of her grip on his shoulder makes him shiver.

Once back at the campus, Usopp directly heads back to the dorms, not bothering to check if his friends are still hanging out somewhere, the painkillers he took on the bus are starting to kick in and he doesn't want to end up stoned, away from his bed. As he enters his room, he finds Luffy on the floor playing Street Fighter. He always plays Dhalsim, that weird trick the character does when he stretches his arms and legs creeps Usopp out, but his roommate finds it rather funny.

The thing is, he's so engrossed in his game he barely notices Usopp is back, only acknowledging his presence as the door clicks shuts. "Oh, Usopp ! Where have you been ? I thought you were studying ?"

Usopp cringes at being remembered his earlier lies, then decides to tell Luffy the same kind of story he fed Kaya, after all Luffy's one of the most gullible people he knows, it's always worth a try. He even adds a few stories to the building he had to climb, a spectacular fall, and finally gets to the point where he got to the hospital – by himself and not by bus, mind you. Then he derails and talks wonders about Kaya, how sweet and kind she is, how pretty her smile and how he wishes to see her again. Sighing in delighted remembrance, he looks at his roommate... still captivated by his game and not listening at all. Usopp's a bit offended but used to this kind of behavior, at least this time Luffy will keep his mouth shut instead of blabbering around each and everything they talk about. He's tired anyway so he quietly retires to his bed, reporting the shower to the morning after, and soon collapses in a chemical haze inducing dreams about a certain blonde nurse.

 

East Blue University, April 1st.

 

Usopp blinks awake in the afternoon, having overslept because of the drugs. They worked well, though, as his formerly dislocated shoulder is almost forgotten, slightly hurting but causing way less pain than yesterday. He stretches his arms and catches his phone to check the time, smiling when he sees it's his birthday today. He didn't even make plans for the night, but he's sure his friends came up with something yesterday while he was out training. Speaking of which, he notices Luffy is already gone, probably hanging out with the crew. He'll join them after a much needed revigorating shower.

Luffy didn't answer – nothing unusual here, the kid probably forgot his cellphone somewhere –, so Usopp talked to Nami instead and was told to join the rest of the group in the park on the side of campus. They actually asked the dean for permission to make an open air barbecue to celebrate his birthday ! How they got it is a mystery, but Usopp doesn't question Nami's negociating skills.

Yesterday's demise is long forgotten with the grilled dishes expertly prepared by Sanji, swooning over the female students passing by and joining in for the fun and free booze – not bothering to even glance at the males –, and as Usopp mentally makes a list of the people around, he notices Luffy's missing. That's an odd sight, why on Earth would the boy miss on free meat ?

Usopp approaches Nami and her girlfriend Vivi, who are sitting on a nearby bench and talking about their past week's classes, he interrupts their conversation asking if they know where Luffy is, to no avail. Scanning the rest of the group, he says hi to Robin and Chopper playing chess in a corner, then Zoro chugging beer as if it was water, still inquiring about his roommate, but nobody saw him today and he still doesn't answer his phone. To hell with it, Luffy's gotta show up sometime so he'll simply wait.

As the sun goes down, and as he starts to get impatient – after all, what's a birthday without your best friend ? –, Usopp recognizes Luffy's silhouette in the backlight by the end of the park, accompanied by a feminine figure. As they both make their way towards the partying group, the design student recognizes Kaya, looking like an angel in the sunset light, and tries his best not to show he's internally boiling. What the hell ? What is Luffy doing with her ? What is she doing here ? What the...?

Luffy waves to his crew and introduces Kaya, "Hey, everyone ! This is Kaya, she's a nurse and from now on she's our friend !"

Sanji immediately falls at her feet, praising her fair skin and blond hair, Zoro criticizing him in the background. Robin chuckles and greets the young nurse along with Chopper, delighted to meet someone working in a hospital. Nami and Vivi wave at Kaya from afar, smiling.

Meanwhile, Usopp is rushing towards Luffy, beet red and fuming, "Where did you meet her ? And why is she here ?"

Luffy smiles, "What are you talking about ? You told me about her yesterday when you came back home. She got your shoulder alright so she's your friend. And friends celebrate birthdays, so here she is."

Usopp instantly deflates. "I thought you were playing Street Fighter and not listening to me", he states.

His roommate bursts out laughing at that, startling the few people around.

Among them are Kaya, finally noticing Usopp and interrupting her conversation with Chopper to walk towards her former patient. "Good evening, and happy birthday", she smiles.

Usopp feels his cheeks heat up a little, he surely didn't expect to see his crush at the party – he officially has a crush now – and he's at a loss for words. Coughing to regain a semblance of composure, he offers, "Thanks, um, for coming and all. But you shouldn't feel forced to do anything, I mean I'm happy to see you but you barely know me and I don't know what Luffy told you..."

"Hey, it's OK", the nurse reassures him, "Luffy came by at the hospital and told me that it was your birthday and I should be there since I helped you be in good health today. I thought it was cute, and I'm free tonight so I came by." The she blushes and looks to the side, adding, "And, well, I really liked your stories too, so..."

Usopp blinks and states proudly "The great Usopp-sama is the best storyteller that is !"

Chopper chimes in, "That's true ! Usopp has done and seen so many things he could write an encyclopaedia out of it !" The kid is clearly in awe at his friend's tales, he probably doesn't realize that most of them are fake.

Kaya doesn't say anything though, and politely finishes the conversation she had with the young prodigy, "Oh, by the way, I'll tell Dr Kureha about your incoming internship. She may be rough but she's the best there is."

Usopp squints at that, "Wait, is that the old lady doctor from yesterday ?"

Kaya chuckles and nods.

"She's scary", Usopp states. But then he remembers her saying that she hadn't seen Kaya smile in a long time like that, and he quietly amends, "But, yeah, I guess she's nice too. Anyway Chopper, if you have your internship there you'll get to work with Kaya so you'll be in good hands !"

Chopper giggles, then waves at them as he joins Luffy in a meat eating contest.

Usopp snatches food from Sanji before he has the thinnest chance to try and seduce Kaya with his cooking skills, devancing him by mere seconds with an obscenely filled plate and two beers, motioning to the nurse the bench where Nami and Vivi were previously sitting.

Strangely enough, they eat in silence, observing the others. But when they put aside the empty plate and open their beers, they toast to friends, and soon they're talking like the night will never end, not even noticing their shoulders touching as they lean a bit closer to each other.

Usopp still needs to train harder to beat Luffy at climbing, but right now he feels like he's at the top.


	4. Sick (Izo x Thatch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU : Izo _never_ gets sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the poor quality, no beta, I wrote this in bed on my smartphone and it kinda sucks but hey! Here's a little something anyway.

Izo never gets sick. He's proud of having a strong immune system allowing him not to catch seasonal flu and the likes, he never broke a single bone and he doesn't have any allergies.

So when he wakes up today, bed soaking wet as he sweated his fever out, and the first conscious feeling he gets is the urge to get to the bathroom – and fast – so he can relieve his stomach, he knows something's really wrong.

After flushing the toilet from the remnants of yesterday's dinner – what a waste –, Izo unsteadily undresses, makes his way to the shower and regains most of his composure under the water. He has some work to do, no way in hell a stupid fever is going to handicap him.

Being a translator has its perks, though, he's glad he works from home, he doesn't know if he could have fooled a crowd of colleagues with his current state. Now he just has to pretend he's fine so as not to worry his lover too much... Izo will just have to put up an act for an hour or so before the other goes to work anyway, everything will be just fine.

 

Thatch woke up about an hour ago and, like every morning, started preparing breakfast. He took a day off without telling Izo, they talked recently about not having enough time for themselves and how they'd love to spend more time together, so Thatch figured he could surprise Izo with a full Friday of cocooning to start a nice weekend. He heard rustling at the back of the corridor a while back so he knows Izo woke up, he allowed himself a bit of music to set up a nice mood for breakfast.

 

The translator comes in dressed up and gorgeous as usual – Thatch's heart skips a beat and he idly wonder how lucky he is –, making his way to the kitchen table already full of mouth-watering plates. He looks more tired than usual but then again, he's spent so much time working lately it's not really surprising. Izo smiles at Thatch and waits for the cook to join him near the table to hug him tight. "Morning, love."

Thatch inhales Izo's scent as he embraces him, relishing in finally getting to spend quality time together. "Morning... I made breakfast."

Izo looks to the table, not quite leaving his lover's arms, and tiredly smiles, "I see that. I'm sorry, I know you thought it would be a good idea but I'm not that hungry this morning, I'll take a bite here and there but won't make a feast out of it..."

Thatch frowns, "Hey, sweetheart, you okay ?"

The black-haired man sighs and tries to evade the imminent interrogatory with a sheepish, "Sure, I just didn't sleep that well last night, I was too hot I guess, I'll be alright in a couple of hours."

The cook hums, "Fine, but tell me if there's anything I can do in the meantime. Oh, you know what ? I'm just about done with the chicken noodle soup I planned for lunch, so I'll fetch you a warm bowl. You'll have something nice and warm to start the day instead of a feast full of dairy, that'll be better on your stomach." And with a wink, he goes back into the kitchen to find the promised bowl.

Izo sighs, smiling. He's glad to have such a sweet and careful companion, but he still doesn't want to worry him. He sits at the table, looking at the dishes on display and kind of regretting he's not in a better shape to just dive in and enjoy the exquisite food only his man – yes, his, he's possessive and not in the least afraid or ashamed to admit it – is able to produce. Seriously, Thatch is the best Chef there is.

Speaking of the devil, the unmistakable Pompadour emerges from the kitchen, shortly followed by a comforting smile and a steaming bowl. Thatch places it in front of the long-haired translator, "Be careful, it's still a bit warm." Then he sits as well, makes room for an empty plate on the table, and starts digging in the breakfast himself.

Izo chuckles, "I should have known that you'd never let food go to waste."

Between bites, Thatch smiles, "Of course."

"But aren't you going to be late for work ?"

Thatch swallows, and proudly announces, beaming, "Nope, I took a day off so we could spend more tim together !"

Izo has a lopsided smile as he answers, "That's great..." But he was expecting his lover to leave and let him be the miserable sick being he is, not being forced to keep the I'm-okay-don't-worry mask all day long... He doesn't like to lie either so it's not like he's going to be able to do so for long. He fidgets with the spoon in his chicken noodle soup, a glorified broth may not sound that awesome but Thatch always manages to get the best out of the simplest meals... Izo knows it's good but he feels his stomach churning again, he doesn't want to waste any of-

"Hey, you alright ?"

"Sure, I told you, I'm just tired is all."

"Usually tired doesn't mean you're not hungry", Thatch points out.

Izo sighs. "Alright, you win, my stomach feels kind of weird so I don't want to waste any of your food if I went to the bathroom ag-... you know, if I-"

Noticing his lover's slip of the tongue, Thatch pries further, "What do you mean by going to the bathroom again ?" Then he connects the dots and asks in disbelief, "Are you sick ?"

"Nope. I'm never sick."

The cook squints his eyes. "Yeah, that's why I wouldn't be surprised if you acted a might proud when you actually are sick."

"I'm not weak", Izo huffs.

"Never said that. But, please, remember I'm here. I took the day off so I can take care of whatever you want me to if need be. Okay ?"

"You didn't take your day off to worry about me", Izo frowns and ducks his head for a fleeting moment before Thatch lifts his chin up with the tips of his fingers.

"Hey", he whispers, "I'm here. I'm right where I want and where I need to be. You're not weak if you need me. Would you think I'm weak, if I told you I needed you ?"

"Of course not !", Izo indignantly answers, "I'd be honored, I'd be proud-"

"And so am I", Thatch's deep and gentle voice interrupts his lover's outburst. "I love you, It's normal for me to be here for you when you're not at your best. You're my love, my companion, my equal, and there's no shame in asking for my help."

Izo tries to fight back the tears but finally cracks, the emotion and the fever breaking him apart.

Thatch scoots closer to hug him close, running a hand through the long silky black hair and murmuring, "I'm here, it's okay. You can tell me anything, you can ask me anything. I'm here, I'll always be here for you."

After a few minutes, as he starts calming down, the translator sniffles in his lover's arms, "I feel so weak, I hate it."

"The cook fondly smiles, "So does everyone when they're sick, sweetheart. But I can try and make it better for you."

Izo looks up, already crying again at the thought of his face red, puffed and wet by his tears and running nose, sniffles again and shallowly nods. "But I have work to do..."

"A day off won't hurt, you've been doing an awful lot of extra hours lately, for someone that doesn't have a planning to stick to in the first place."

"I do have deadlines", the translator deadpans, half scowling.

"I know, but... you're able to finish so much work in such a short time, why don't you just... relax for today? You know, let me take care of you ? It's been months since we last had some real time together."

"No matter what I say, you'll insist that I should rest, right ?"

Thatch has an apologetic smiles as he admits, "I only want what's best for you."

Izo sighs. "I know."

"Why don't we move to the bedroom then ? You'll be more comfortable and I'm pretty sure you still have a little fever so you should feel better under the blanket." The cook gets up from his chair and moves closer to his lover.

"Alright..." Resigned, Izo gets up as well and starts walking, but trips over a corner of the living room's carpet and would have fallen, if not for the strong arms of his favorite Chef.

"Hey, are you okay ?"

Izo shrugs unconfortably, "Yeah, I just tripped, I'm fine."

Thatch raises an eyebrow, "Do you want me to carry you ?"

If looks could kill, Izo would instantly end him.

He chuckles, then, "Alright, alright. But hang on to me, okay ?"

Izo complies, whining, "I hate being weak."

"And you aren't, you're just sick", Thatch smiles, and helps his lover into their shared bedroom and subsequently into their king size bed. There he notices the sweat-soaked bedsheets and decide to replace them with fresh linen before they install themselves. Meanwhile Izo is watching him work from the doorway.

"Then I'm weak right now, which is way better", comes the sarcastic comment as the translator slips under the freshly replaced blanket.

The cook sighs. "If you insist, I'll be strong for two. You get some well-deserved rest while I take care of you, okay ?"

Izo sheepishly looks to the side. "Sorry, I'm being a douche when all you do is caring about me and now I've ruined your day off."

"No way, I planned on spending my day with you and that's exactly what I'm doing." A hum, then, "With the added bonus of having a good excuse to cocoon you even though you're too proud to admit you like it."

Izo scowls.

"Alright, I'm out", Thatch laughs, "Make yourself comfortable, I'll bring a tray with everything we need here." With that he leaves, not giving his lover enough time to complain about his situation once again.

  
He's back just a few minutes later with the promised tray, upon which reside the forgotten chicken noodle soup bowl, a plate full of breakfast and a bottle of water. Acknowledging his lover's slight pout, he softly smiles as he installs the tray in the middle of the bed and quickly sets up a movie, in hopes of getting Izo's mind out of his current state.

Izo falls asleep before the end of the movie so Thatch quickly clears the bed, turns off the computer – they don't have TV – and snuggles close to his lover, making sure he's not too warm or too cold in the process. He grabs a book and starts reading, kissing the translator's forehead once in a while.

Izo comes to around dinner but still feels groggy so he simply asks for another bowl of soup and goes back to sleep.

 

The morning after, Izo wakes up to the typical sound and smell of Thatch's cooking, though somehow this morning it smells way better than the others. He shuffles in the bed, rolling himself up in a cover and makes his way to the kitchen.

There he finds a full brunch : french toasts and pancakes topped with marmalade and chocolate, scrambled eggs, homemade fruit yogurt, complete with coffee - and Izo suspects it's not the regular one. Rubbing his eyes, he asks, "What's the buffet for?"

Thatch smiles at the question - and his lover's appearance - and says "For us. For your recovery, and the fact that we have a whole weekend to enjoy, just the two of us."

  
Izo's stomach growls. "Well your chicken noodle soup has to be the best cure for a ffever because I feel much better and I'm starving."

The cook smiles and hugs his lover tight against him, "I'm glad you feel better. Let's eat ?"

 

And eat together they do, but it takes them a bit more time than usual... because it's not easy to grab things when you're holding hands.


	5. Lovers (Roger x Rouge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stolen moment between Roger and Rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could either be set in a modern AU or in the canon universe... I can't really imagine them in a modern AU though so here's a little piece about people I'd love to read more about.

She wears the white dress he bought her yesterday, claiming that if they didn't get married she could still have the dress. She looks beautiful, proud and serene.

He plucks his mustache, proud of his gift and how it fits her, wonders if they'll have a girl if she'll be as pretty as her mother. Either way their kid is doomed to be something, he laughs.

And when she asks why, he winks at her and answers they're both "D"s. She doesn't understand the whole underlying depth of this but she doesn't ask more. His smile is enough to convince her she could ask anything and earn the whole truth, but she's fine with the way it is.

He tells her about his dreams for this world, his hopes and his worries, challenging her convictions and her loquacity.

She gladly answers and debates, loving every moment of their conversation and trying to get as much as she can from the man she loves. Her mind sidetracks at some point, thinking about how much time left she has with him.

He notices the sadness in her eyes, the way her voice doesn't have that same joyfulness from before, and he takes her hand, gently cradling it into his. He caresses it while he asks her what's wrong, and he insists when she says it's nothing.

She explains, it's sad for her to think she'll raise their kid alone.

He silently nods, he knows. But she's strong and he tells her so. She'll do well.

She's proud of bearing his child, "Not only because you're a King."

"And to me, you'll always be a Queen."


	6. Yoga (Nami x Vivi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU : Nami meets a stunning blue-haired girl in her yoga class.

Today Nami really enjoys her yoga class. First and foremost, because her week was hectic, between sorting files and making appointments : after all, installing her own business as a freelance accountant was bound to bring a load of work, but she's glad she left from the cabinet she worked for just a few months back – full of incompetents, and the boss started to sexually harass her at some point. But today is a blessed day because in addition to the people Nami usually sees at her class, there happens to be the most beautiful girl ever.

  


The redhead is positive it's the first time she sees her, no way in hell she would forget such long blue hair, such a genuine smile, and, well... such a body. The other girl's yoga attire doesn't help not staring at all, and Nami both thanks and curses the gods she never believed in to have coincidentally placed the stunning beauty next to her. The curves and dips of her body, her breathing so close, makes it a bit harder than usual for the redhead to concentrate on the instructions... and the teacher passes behind her, correcting her stance, gently but still, she's not used to be manipulated in front of everyone like that. Nami casts her eyes to the floor, blushing and wishing to put some more distance between the blue-haired girl and her, and her heart misses a bit when she hears her talk.

"This one's hard", she whispers.

Nami dares a sidelook at the other girl softly smiling at her, almost encouraging. _She doesn't know I can do it, she's trying to help._ _I could go talk to her at the end of the class._ She nods apologetically, deciding to keep the conversation to a minimum for now. 

After the customary meditation at the end of the class, some students leave as others make their way to the locker rooms, and a few last ones stay in the class to chat with the teacher, among them the blue-haired mystery girl. Nami walks towards the small group and listens to the conversation.

"Thanks for letting me in even though I'm not here often", she lightly bows at the teacher.

"It's always a pleasure to have you around. Have you been practising ? You hold your poses with more assurance than the last time I saw you."

"Thank you. I try to maintain my yoga routine even with my hectic schedule..."

"Well good luck for the next months, and you're always welcome here if you have the time for a proper yoga class."

The blue-haired girl then bows once again at the yoga teacher and starts walking towards the women's locker room.

Nami strides towards her and rejoins her just before entering the room. "Hi, thanks for earlier", she says.

"My pleasure. I don't think I've seen you before in this class ?"

"Me neither, though I started a few months back."

"My schedule is... a bit awful lately so I barely have time for myself. Today's one of a few days off I manage to get", the blue-haired girl smiles.

"I'm Nami", the ginger offers a handshake.

Accepting it, the other answers, "I'm Vivi."

  


Changing together in the locker room doesn't help with the staring. Nami isn't even the tiniest bit ashamed though, as it would have been a waste of a perfect chance at eyeing one of the most beautiful women ever.

  


After getting dressed up, Nami dares, "I'm going for a walk in the park. Wanna join me ?"

Vivi blinks. "Uh, sure, why not", she says after a while. She blushes a bit and Nami smiles like she's won the lottery.

  


During their walk they talk about yoga, travels, way of life and a few other things in between. They find themselves aggreeing on most points, and if they don't the debate challenges them and is even more satifying than a simple conversation. Nami realizes mid-walk that she definitely has a crush on Vivi, and she'll be damned if she doesn't see her again. As they reach the end of the park she's about to give Vivi her phone number when a couple of teenagers interrupt them.

"Miss, miss, can I have your autograph please ?" A short-haired girl asks, holding out a piece of paper and a pen.

Another follows suit, "Pretty please, can I have one too ?"

Vivi smiles and grabs the papers, writes her full name and signs.

Only then, Nami realizes that her crush is one of the main roles in an upcoming TV show, depicting the political affairs of a desert country. And she's the princess ! As the two teenagers leave with glee, the accountant tells the actress, "Say, I'm sorry for being so blind, I didn't even realize you were Vivi _Nefertari_..."

Another smile. "Really ? Usually people want to hang out with me because I'm an actress and  they  never genuinely care about who I am. It's... refreshing, actually, to have someone asking me about my passions instead of the show."

"You're so much more than just a role !"

"Thanks for the compliment." A pause, then  she lightly blushes. " Well... weren't you giving me your phone number ?"

Nami beams like a kid on Christmas as she spells her phone number out,  after what she offers a timid "See you soon ?"

Vivi nods and kisses her on the cheek. "Sure."

Nami feels something fluttering in her chest when she kisses back, on the cheek too, but wanting so much more. She'd never thought she'd meet someone so pretty and cool and smart and fun and... well if the girl is famous it's just all the more interesting, she's never dated a celebrity after all.  _Sounds like the start of something nice..._


	7. Gift (Zoro & Sanji)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon compliant : filler episode, somewhere between Thriller Bark and Strong World.

"An island, finally !" Nami exclaims from the main deck of the Sunny.

The crew maneuvers the ship to dock, after a long and hard storm warranting the need for supplies and repairs.

Franky along with Robin, Usopp and Chopper are volunteered to run the necessary errands.

Zoro wanders in town – gets lost – but comes back at night, just before dinner.

Upon seeing him back, Sanji can't help but think the over-muscled Neanderthal is just a walking stomach... what happened though is that Zoro ate something terrible in town today and he sweared at the cook for messing up his tastes. He somehow found his way back at night, not wanting to miss dinner from the best of the best.

After dinner, Zoro stays in the galley and offers to help with the dish cleaning. It's not that unusual but Sanji still appreciates the extra hands – would appreciate them over his body too, but that's another story.

When they're done cleaning, Zoro slips a hand in a pocket and retrieves a shiny object that Sanji doesn't miss.

"What is that ?"

Zoro holds his hand out to reveal a golden Zippo, and explains, a light shade of pink grazing his cheeks, "I saw you struggling with your matches in the last storm. I thought I'd help is all."

Sanji blushes, accepts the present and wonders aloud, "Since when are you... kind, caring, with _me_ ?"

"Since you almost gave your life for me", Zoro deadpans, reminiscing Thriller Bark.

The blond looks to the side, huffing. "Tch, wasn't for you, but for our captain."

Zoro squints. "I know you cook, I know when you're lying."

Sanji blushes but turns around the subject, "You were willing to give your life for Luffy, what's that mean ?"

"Was doing my duty as first mate is all", Zoro explains.

Sanji sighs but takes a cigarette from his pack and lights it with his gift.

Zoro stares. His eyes linger on the cook's deft fingers, at his thin lips and the way they wrap around the cigarette and they suck in the smoke. He doesn't even notice he's staring, even less that he's slightly gaping at Sanji's gesture.

The cook lifts his only visible eyebrow, "Has that moss of yours finally grown through your skull and ate your brain ?"

Zoro blushes – Sanji doesn't miss it – and glares. "Curly-browed bastard" is the only comeback he's able to come up with.

Sanji smirks – _something must_ _be_ _going on inside that mossy brain, not being able to jab back_.

Zoro loses it – _that mouth, ugh_ – and leans in just when the cook inhales the next puff of smoke, mouth first, tasting the bitter taste of the cigarette and spices from dinner on Sanji's lips.

Sanji stills, forgets to breathe – the smoke tickles his lungs a bit, good thing he's a heavy smoker or he would have choked – and doesn't move, at first. Mind running, palms sweating, spine shivering – _Zoro's_ _ **kissing**_ _me,_ _ **Zoro**_ _'s kissing me, Zoro's kissing_ _ **me**_ – but finally his mind comes up with another thought – _holy seas,_ _ **finally**_ – and he melts into the kiss and answers in kind.

They part after a while, Zoro catching his breath. "So... you wanted this too ?"

"Baka marimo, I didn't say I wanted anything with you yet."

Zoro cringes and looks to the side, grunting in annoyance.

"That is to say, I want to know the terms of our relationship first."

"We're nakama", the swordsman states.

"So is everyone else on the ship, and I have yet to kiss any of- oh, but if I could choose, it'd be Nami-swan or Robin-chwan~", Sanji swoons.

Zoro glares.

"I'm not going to stop being a gentleman because of you", Sanji states.

"I don't wanna change you either", Zoro shrugs.

"Good." Sanji flicks the butt of his spent cigarette in the nearest ashtray.

"What other "terms" do you have in mind ?"

"No public display of affection or any way of advertising ourselves in front of the crew."

The swordsman hums thoughtfully and says, "I'm fine with that."

The cook continues, "Especially in front of the ladies."

"Okay by me."

"No defiling my kitchen."

"There are plenty of others places for that, cook..."

Sanji blushes a bit, coughs awkwardly. "Anyway, that's about it."

Zoro lifts an eyebrow, amused. "You've thought about that a lot, didn't you ?"

"Well... I've wanted you for a while now..."

"So have I", the green-haired man admits.

"Then what are your terms ?"

"I have only one rule : you're mine and mine only", Zoro states.

Sanji blushes and ducks his head.

Zoro grabs the blond's chin and tilts it up. "You're my equal, I respect you, I lo- I admire you, but there's one thing I can't do, and that's sharing you"

Sanji has a lopsided smile as he says, "I never said I wanted to share you either..."

"Then... we're good ?"

"We're good."

They kiss once more, tongues dancing in a battle for dominance, and when they part ways once again, they both wonder why it took them that long.

Sanji cradles the golden Zippo in his hand... what a good idea it was, indeed.


	8. Paradise (Sabo x Koala)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU : Sabo moves to a new city and searches for a new dojo. Koala is his karate instructor.  
> Bonus : ASL shenanigans because I love those kids <3

Sabo parks the rental truck in front of his new appartment complex.

As soon as he removes the key from the contact, Luffy bounces outside to take in the surroundings.

That leaves Ace and him laughing before stepping outside as well.

He had volunteered them for help when he decided to move outside their hometown for his studies, and they insisted they spent the first night together in his flat, saying Sabo was going to be scared all alone. He isn't sure who's going to miss who the most.

Since Sabo doesn't have that many belongings to begin with, moving all the furniture inside doesn't take long.

Well, Ace and Sabo worked fast but Luffy always got distracted by something : the neighbour's cat, a poster in the hallway, a random thought that had him giggling by himself. All in all, classical Luffy.

After putting the last box inside, they order pizza and soda, and spend the evening hanging out in the main room, recalling stories of when they were kids and laughing loud enough to get a scolding from the old lady living next door.

They sleep together on the mattress laid bare on the floor, having neglected to set up the bed properly.

 

* * *

 

Ace is the first to wake up, trying to disentangle himself from the pile of limbs without notice, but failing miserably, as he soon hears Luffy sleepily ask "Breakfast ?"

Ace smiles and ruffles his younger brother's hair. "Sure, I'll get something." Finally getting out of their makeshift bed, he tumbles on an empty soda bottle and effectively wakes up both dormant forms behind him.

Sabo blinks awake and grumbles, trying to get some of the blanket over his head. He fails though, because Luffy pried the precious fabric during the night and rolled himself inside it like a human burrito.

Loud knocks at the door echo in the almost empty room.

Ace grunts and runs to the door, ready to silence whoever dares waking up his brothers this way in the morning. He opens the door and- "Jiji !"

Garp looks at the freckled young man, then into the room and at the two waking forms on the mattress.

"I thought you couldn't help us for the moving."

"I can't, but that doesn't mean I won't check if you're working well. What's with the pizza boxes on the floor, haven't you learned by now how to clean after dinner ?" Entering the room, he continues his inspection, "All the furniture isn't set up and the fridge isn't even plugged, lazy kids that you are. And you could have ordered something healthier, or you could have cooked, Sabo, I thought you were moving here because you were the most responsible one ?"

Each of the sworn brothers receive a knock on the head for not having done everything accordingly to their grandfather's agenda.

Still rubbing the painful spot, Luffy complains, "Then we have to buy meat !"

"You kids are money leeches. I can't believe how I'm putting up with all your shenanigans. I'll put you all back into the right path someday but for now...", Garp sighs, "Groceries time", he grumpily says but takes his beloved leeches to the supermarket nonetheless.

They're dissipated and it takes more time than strictly necessary. At some point Luffy wraps all his limbs around a meat fridge, claiming they should buy the whole stuff, and Ace and Sabo have to pry him off the goddamn thing. Later on it's Sabo, drooling in front of the spices and dreaming of all the meals he could cook if he had the whole alley to himself. Finally, Ace almost tries to hit on the cashier when he's reminded by a knock on the head of the presence of Garp.

Back home the three brothers organize the kitchen with the newly bought supplies before Sabo reminds the other two that they have to bring the rental truck back.

Garp follows them, having menaced the kids of loud reprisals if they were to drive too fast.

After restituting the rental truck, all three young men tuck themselves in the back of Garp's car for their last trip to the train station. They're busy hugging themselves and talking about how life would be exciting in Paradise if the three of the were there. They're so noisy the veteran has to pretend he'll split them with the two Ds in the backseat and Sabo in the front, so they dim their volume.

Upon arriving at the station's reception desk, Sabo greets the woman behind it. "Good afternoon, Kokoro."

"Oh, Sabo !" The woman smiles. "Is it the great day ?"

"Yeah, I'm moving to the big city, I'll study history and sociology at Grand Line University."

"That's pretty impressive, but I'm sure you'll do great. We'll miss you here. There, your ticket, kiddo." She hands a small piece of cardstock.

Sabo grins as he takes it, then he turns to his brothers... and burts into tears.

Ace and Luffy shortly join in and hug him.

Garp sheds a few tears but wipes them before knocking the three scoundrels on their heads. "Stop crying, you'll get to visit soon enough, and it's not like he's moving to the other end of the country, it's only a two-hour ride away."

Sabo rubs the painful spot and argues, "But we've lived together for years, it hurts..."

Luffy adds, "Meanie Jiji !"

Ace simply scowls at his grandfather.

"You need to toughen up if you ever want to leave Foosha and move with Sabo in Paradise."

Ace and Luffy look at each other then resolutely declare, "Will do!"

With that they hug their third brother one last time, as his train arrives.

Sabo takes one last glance at the station before entering the train, fully aware that this day is the start of a new life. Finally...

 

* * *

 

After a couple of weeks or so in Paradise, Sabo understands the appeal for such a name for a city. The big city is moving, growing, offering opportunities to each and every one, and the University is something too : a whole campus dedicated to every field of science and research, swarming with students and teachers of diverse ages and nationalities.

Today he's taking his first class at the dojo an acquaintance indicated him. It's big and mighty, and they seem to have classes of every martial art ever invented. The first time he came for directions on how to enroll, and a tall woman at the reception gave him all the explanations. Now he's back with all the papers and eagerness to start his training.

Sabo goes through the changing room first, then makes his way to the training room. There he discovers his classmates, ranging from young to old, men and women alike. He patiently waits for the teacher to come in when a girl about his age enters the room. She's petite compared to Sabo, with mid-long brown-orange hair and a captivating smile. The blond is under her charm instantly.

The woman calls out, "Alright, students ! Time to begin the class."

Sabo is baffled. _She_ is their teacher ? She's so young, she has to be extremely skilled... He's in admiration and the class hasn't even begun yet.

The woman bows to the class and introduces herself, "I'm Koala and I'll be your instructor this year."

_Koala... what an unusual yet lovely name..._

"I know there are first-timers among you so we'll start with the basics. First, sit down as I explain to you the way the classes will go."

Sabo sits cross-legged on the floor, imitating the other students, and listens closely as the teacher explains the whole planning, with salute, warm-up, exercises, stretching, and final salute – Koala insists that karate starts and ends with respect. Sabo knows all that already but a reminder never hurts. Not in the least when it's said by the most beautiful girl ever.

"Today we'll start with kihon, meaning the fundamentals. Kihon allows you to perfect your body form while executing basic exercises such as stances, kicks or punches. It's also where you'll learn about correct spirit and attitude in this discipline."

The class goes by simply, Koala instructing her students and them imitating her moves. As Sabo already wears a brown belt he does pretty well in most of the techniques shown and finds his gaze drifting more often than not towards the teacher. He has an excuse ready – he's just concentrated on what she says – but each time they make eye contact his eyes drift to the side, as if not to be caught red-handed.

As Koala declares the end of the class, some students come to her to ask a few questions.

Among them is Sabo, who politely speaks when his turn comes, "Thank you for the class. When will we train on more advanced katas ?"

Koala turns to him. "Oh, Sabo, right ? You're the only one wearing a brown belt, you're pretty advanced for this class. I'm surprised Praline didn't direct you towards the intermediate group."

"She said I had to enroll in the beginner's first and you'd tell me if I were good enough to move onto another one."

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, right, that's boss Jinbe's last addition to the rules of the dojo. Can you believe some people actually tried to fool us with a higher Kyu or Dan than their actual skill ?"

"Wow, I heard about a similar case in my former dojo but I'm surprised it happens often enough to warrant such a rule..."

"Anyway, you'll stay with me for a few weeks until I know what your skills really are."

"Will do, professor."

Koala laughs, and it's a delightful sound to Sabo's ears. "Please, call me Koala."

Sabo offers a shy handshake. "See you next week ?"

"Of course."

  


As he leaves the dojo, Sabo kinda hopes his skills aren't good enough so he'll stay in Koala's class a bit more. And if he moves to another group, maybe he can muster the courage to ask her out someday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some facts about this AU :
> 
> Social worker Fisher Tiger found Koala (age 6) in the streets and brought her to the dojo, eventually adopting her. She learned everything she knows from Jinbei – dojo director – and Hack – karate instructor. She went to physical training, taught kids classes while in high school, and got her first job at the dojo last year as Hack's apprentice. Aladine is the dojo's physiotherapist and his wife Praline works at the reception desk.
> 
> Sabo's parents are assholes who abandoned him after he came out as bisexual, that's why he went to live with Ace & Luffy at Garp's when he was around 15. The three of them took a flat together as soon as Ace & Sabo were 18 but three years later, when Sabo obtained his first diploma, he decided to pursue a Masters at Grand Line University.
> 
> Zoro is Luffy's childhood friend, he moved in Paradise a few years ago, he's at GLU too so Sabo met him at the cafeteria once and got to ask him about the dojo where he trains (Zoro practices kendo).
> 
> Coby takes a judo class at the same dojo.


	9. Nightmare (Law x Luffy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU : Luffy has a nightmare and Law comforts him.

Law turns his head from his work as he hears Luffy stirring in his sleep.

The younger man moves a lot during his sleep so there's nothing unusual here.

The doctor abandons his work – it's way past bedtime already – and, pushing his rolling chair, scoots closer to the bed. He details Luffy's face, his childlike features normally animated with a peaceful smile that are now contorted in an expression of discomfort.

Luffy frowns, grunts unhappily in his sleep.

Law threads a hand through his lover's raven hair, the customary straw hat having been discarded on the night table close by – just aside Law's dotted hat. As his hands stray down Luffy's neck he can feel a distant heartbeat at his fingertips, and the doctor instantly notices it's too fast for a calm dreamer.

Luffy mumbles something incoherent, seemingly angry, then turns around in a swift movement, rolling himself inside the blanket.

Law sighs _._ He gets up from his chair and places it back under the desk. Then he removes his shirt and pants, turns off the light and slides in their shared bed in just his underwear. He tucks an arm under his head as pillow, and places another around Luffy's waist in a half-hug.

The younger man's hand finds his and holds it tight.

The doctor brings his body flush against  his lover , spooning the whole of him with his height.  He whispers, "I'm here", against the shell of Luffy's ear, hoping to comfort him a little.

Instead Luffy suddenly clutches at his hand and starts to squirm, frowning tightly.

Law's worrying intensifies –  _What in the world is he dreaming about ?_ – and he removes his hand from its tight hold to caress Luffy's face, propping himself up on an elbow. He can discern his boyfriend's traits with the moonlight peering through the window, and he seems determined and... angry ?

Luffy mumbles again, louder than before but still incoherently.

The doctor keeps trying to soothe his lover with his touches, with soft kisses at the temple.  It doesn't seem to work though...

Luffy tosses and turns, making the taller man uncomfortable at his side, with his limbs getting everywhere.

Law sits on the bedside and tries to still Luffy, holding him at the shoulders and leaning down to murmur soothing words. "Hey, I'm here, my love, you don't have to worry about anything."

Luffy grunts unhappily and turns his back to him once more.

Law sighs. _It's going to be a long night..._

Luffy  suddenly  yells a "No !" and wakes up startled, wide eyes lost in the horizon.

Law cups the younger man's head between his hands, forcing him to look at him. "It was a nightmare. Whatever happened, it was a nightmare", he asserts.

Luffy shivers and tears start running down his face. "But... Ace..."

" What happened ? "

"Ace... they killed Ace..." Luffy cries out.

Law's heart tightens at the idea of losing a sibling. "Here, cry it all out, I'm here for you", he says, bringing Luffy's head close to his chest and holding him tight for a hug. He caresses the raven hair gently, his other hand tracing soothing circles on the other's back.

After a few minutes Luffy calms down and lets his shoulders slump down against his lover's bigger form. Sniffling, he says, "It seemed so real..."

"Want to tell me about it ?"

Luffy runs a hand under his eyes. "We were pirates."

"Pirates ?"

"Yeah, I had my own crew and all. I wasn't with them but I know I had them." He frowns. "But the Marine arrested Ace so I asked a snake woman to take me to the prison where they had him  before they executed him . The prison was like a video game, each level  there were  different kind of enem ies to face."

" You play too much before going to bed", Law gently lectures him.

"Anyway, when I reached level 6 they had already taken Ace elsewhere so we teamed up with a sandman to get out of here-"

"A sandman ? Like, the one that puts you to sleep ?" Law asks in disbelief.

"No, a literal sandman that summons and becomes sand", Luffy shrugs as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Al...right. Go on ?" Law is curious to see where the fruitful imagination of his lover brought him.

"Then we stole a Marine ship and we went to the Marine HQ. Ace was with that big ass crew so there was a war and Ace's Captain was huge."

"I would have bet if you were pirates you'd take the sea together", Law muses.

"Nah, I'm three years younger than him so we couldn't do that. So there was the Marine fighting us and oh, Jiji was with them."

Law opens wide eyes and snorts a laugh. "Garp ? That's comical."

"Yeah, so I had to punch him because he didn't want me to save Ace." Luffy hums. "I think he took it on purpose though."

"He's your grandfather, no way he'll let any of you being killed..." Law reasons.

" I had a few people to help me but I rescued Ace and we were making our way out when this- this- ugh !" Luffy fists his hands at his sides. "The lava Marine tried to aim at me but Ace... Ace saved me and took the hit..." He shivers and starts sobbing again.

Law lifts an eyebrow. "Luffy, it was a nightmare. Ace is perfectly fine, and we're going to have  lunch with him just tomorrow."

" I know, it's just-  i t seemed so real..." Luffy sniffles. " He was right there, in my arms... The things he said... The blood..."

"Shh, it's alright now. Ace is fine, you're fine, everyone's fine."

Luffy dries his tears and looks up at his lover. "And you weren't there..."

"I bet I was hidden somewhere waiting for my cue to save you", Law muses.

Luffy exhales a chuckle. "Surely", he says after a while.

"After all, I'm a doctor, I would patch any of you in a matter of time if need be", Law adds with a smile.

"Thanks for being here", Luffy says, tenderly enlacing Law.

"Always", Law asserts, kissing Luffy's forehead.

Luffy yawns.

"Back to bed ?"

"Yeah."

Law guides Luffy down and returns to his place, namely spooning him. His hand lay near Luffy's heart, where he can feel it at his fingertips.  _Slower, calmer than earlier. Much better._

"I love you, Torao."

Law sighs of content and smiles into the crook of Luffy's neck.  _I love you, too._


End file.
